


The Cabin in Yosemite

by volliglosgelost



Series: Weird Hetalia Smut [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 'fucking' in the most literal sense, Other, because it's strong, what am i on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volliglosgelost/pseuds/volliglosgelost
Summary: Tony and 'Murica, who'd have thought?
Relationships: America/Tony (Hetalia)
Series: Weird Hetalia Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019998
Kudos: 5





	The Cabin in Yosemite

“Fucking… Fucking…” Tony was saying, in his robotic (but still very sexy) voice, his chant fading away into America’s ears as the country’s body was overcome by pleasure and happiness. 

And for once, the alien’s words were true in the literal sense, rather than just being used to surprise and offend. Because- they were fucking. Like every other rainy Thursday night, tucked away in America’s cabin in Yosemite, sprawled out on the bearskin rug in front of a roaring fire. 

America pulled his engorged cock out of Tony’s tight little alien ass, and moaned as he gave it a few strokes. He never liked cumming inside his alien friend - they were never sure if Tony could get pregnant or not, and he didn’t want to take the risk. Alien/Country babies wouldn’t be a good mix, he knew that much. 

“Yeah, baby, that’s the good stuff!” he groaned, as his load spurted out onto the pert butt prostrate in front of him. White, milky, and Tony’s favourite stuff. America loved that he could give his best friend such a great time, with his magnificent ten inch member and (if he said so himself)  _ amazing  _ technique. “Did you like that baby?”

“Fucking… Fucking…” Tony repeated, but America could hear happiness in his alien’s voice. The burger-happy country wiped a tear away from his cheek as he sadly pulled away, grabbing a towel from the side and wrapping the naked alien up in its fluffy, Febreze-scented folds.

“Yes, Tony,” America said lovingly, cuddling the smaller alien closer to him. “Fucking. Fucking. Fucking.”

Silence fell across the cabin once more, apart from America's heaving breaths. Tony didn't breathe, as such, he didn't need to. He just... existed. And that was the sexiest thing America could think of, a being that didn't need to breathe, or think, he could just _be._

And of course, any alien that didn't have to breathe in and out was amazing at taking all of America's massive cock in his weird little mouth.


End file.
